The Kim and Jared Story
by X-XsiobhanX-X
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered about the day Jared imprinted on Kim? I have and so this is the story of the day Kim and Jared truely found each other. One chapter from Kim's POV and one from Jared's POV. Enjoy and please leave a review!
1. Kim

**The Kim and Jared Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Kim**

I watched him out the corner of my eye again. His beautiful face had my heart speeding up. He was just… perfect.

I was failing English. Thanks to Jared sitting only two sits away from me. But I could never be angry at him for it. I treasured every moment I had close to him and if he could be in all my classes I'd gladly fail all of them.

But alas, he never notices me. However hard I try to make eye contact with him, it's like he sees straight through me. How could he not feel anything for me when I felt this strongly for him? Was it completely one side?

I pulled out a pen and began to write…

_Dear diary _

_I'm still in love. And Jared still hasn't noticed my existence. I'm too nervous to tell him how I feel. All my friends think I should, but that's easy for them to say; they don't have to deal with possible rejection. _

_I know he's probably not interested but it doesn't stop me from wishing…_

_Wishing he'd love me back…_

_Wishing he'd ask me to be his girlfriend…_

_Wishing we could get married…_

_Wishing I could spend forever with him…_

_I sound like some love sick teenager, but somehow it feels stronger then that, more complete, it's just that I can't get his face out of my head, my feelings are so intense that sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode._

_I'm seriously in love. I know I am, because I don't just want selfish things; I want his happiness too, even if that means I'm unhappy. I know I could deal with that if I could be sure he wasn't unhappy. I'd do anything for him._

_Kim._

The bell for dinner rang loudly and I took one more longing glance at Jared as he left the room

* * *

Another boring day at school. All morning I've had to endure Cat's and Lara's endless stream of gossip. But I did realise that all they wanted was a nod and the odd gasp. At least I had English to look forward to. Sometimes I think that if it wasn't for English I wouldn't go to school at all.

I was late. Mr Crawford had all ready started his speech on Chaucer when I pulled open the classroom door. The entire contents of my bag had went flying after some rude kid walked straight into me, now, thanks to the time it had taken to find my scattered belongings and return them to my bag, everyone in the class was staring at me.

"Nice of you to join us, Kim." The teacher gave me a disapproving look "Don't let it happen again. Sit down." He barked.

I nodded and quickly jogged to my seat. A pair of eyes followed me there, a shocked pair of eyes, Jared's eyes.

I looked up at him once I was seated and blushed. He was staring right at me, no… more like ogling. I panicked, this is what I wanted; him to notice me, but now he had I didn't know what to do. I smiled shyly.

He blinked, as if knocked out of a daze and grinned back. My heart missed a beat. I looked away then quickly looked back. He was still staring.

I looked back down at my book, trying and failing to concentrate on what Mr Crawford was saying.

I felt something nudge my elbow. It was a folded piece of paper. I took it and hid my hand under the desk. Eager to see what it said, I unfolded it.

_Kim,_

_Meet me outside this classroom when the bell rings. I'd like to walk you to your next class._

_Jared. _

I suppressed the need to squeal and looked up, searching for his eyes, I found them and nodded once. He sent me another breathtaking smile before I looked back down at my desk.

The lesson passed by infuriatingly slowly. As if n purpose.

Finally, after what felt like years, the bell signalling the end of the lesson sounded and I shoved everything into my bag as quickly as humanly possible.

I stood outside the classroom, bouncing on the balls of my feet, waiting. I didn't have to wait long. Jared emerged after just a few seconds.

"Hey." H e greeted me, cheerfully and I beamed up at him; was it just me or was getting taller? And broader.

"Hi." I stood there awkwardly.

"What lesson do you have?" he asked casually, unfazed by my awkwardness.

"Erm... Spanish," I answered.

He nodded, "Come on than." He said, smiling. We started to walk and I had to subtly pinch myself to be sure I wasn't dreaming. "I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to walk you to class?" I nodded, though really I was to busy marvelling at his beauty to worry about. " it's strange, I know we've always been in the same class but now suddenly it's like I've _really_ seen you and now… I never wanna look away. I think you're very beautiful, Kim." He finished. Seemingly not embarrassed at all.

I supposed I was embarrassed enough for the both of us. _He_ thought _I_ was beautiful?! My face glowed red and I had trouble stringing a sentence together. "I-I'm… well… er… o-okay… thanks." I finished, lamely.

But he was grinning "You're extremely cute when you're nervous. Oh well, here we are." He gestured to my classroom. I nodded vaguely, not wanting to leave him.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Would you like to go see a movie with me this Saturday?"

I rendered speechless. The boy I'd been secretly to love with for years now was asking me out. "Y-yes, I'd like that very much."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six. Now you'd better go inside, wouldn't want you being late twice in one afternoon." I was too shocked to ask how he'd pick me up when he didn't know where I lived. I just mumbled a dazed goodbye and found my seat inside the classroom.

Today had turned out to be, without a doubt, the best day of my life.

* * *

**Review if you want the next chapter :) **


	2. Jared

The Kim and Jared Story

**The Kim and Jared Story, part two**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. Not me. **

**Jared**

Wow, being a werewolf sure had its perks. I dived head first into the forest and broke out in to a sprint. The trees were just a blur of brown and green yet I dodged every one of them with ease. I howled in glee at the feeling of freedom running gave me.

_Jared, get to school before you're late_

Sam's voice filled my head and I scowled. At least I tried; such facial expressions were hard when you were in a wolf's body.

_Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way. _

Sensing the order behind Sam's words I was compelled to obey. Stupid Alpha. I heard Sam chuckle in my head before I reached the edge of the forest and phased back.

Pulling on some spare clothes I had in the trunk of my car, I hopped into the vehicle and drove the familiar route to school. School! Now I was a werewolf such mundane things seemed so much more tedious and boring compared to all the amazing things I could do now.

But apparently my education was important if I ever wanted to have a life outside of being a wolf.

I felt strange, being a school, trying to act normal, going about my daily life as if nothing as changed.

But it had; now I carried the weight of a secret. A _huge_ secret that I must protect with my life.

I felt so different! I was surprised no one noticed, then I remembered how very unobservant normal humans were. Though I doubted I looked much different. Sam warned me that within a few weeks I'd reach full maturity physically and I guessed I looked _slightly _different, a little taller and a little more muscular.

Morning past by so quickly and before I knew it, it was my favourite part of the school day. Lunch.

I piled mountains of food on my tray, paid for it and settled down on a table with a bunch of people I knew. My appetite, as I'd been warned, had increased dramatically.

"You gonna eat that?" A mate of mine pointed at my last burger. I growled and slapped his hand away, picking up my burger protectively. "You've already ate two!" he said incredulously, "And a hot dog, a plate of fries, three slices of cake, two donuts and a chocolate milkshake!"

"And? You're point? It's my burger, go buy your own." I ordered. He grinned and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm hungry! Is that okay with you?" I asked sarcastically.

He shrugged and went back to his own lunch.

I wandered into English in a happy mood; food did that to me.

"Alright class settle down. Today we'll begin our project on Chaucer…" I blocked out Mr Crawford's voice as he began his spiel of rubbish, reading from an ancient book in front of him. Instead I started to think of what I was going to do when school ended. A sprint was certainly top of the list and then maybe I'd hunt…

"Nice of you to join us, Kim." I looked up; the change in tone of Mr Crawford's voice had managed to distract me. "Don't let it happen again. Sit down."

My breath caught in my throat as I laid eyes upon the young woman, her skin was a perfect russet-coloured silk, her lips a perfect double curve, her hair smooth and ebony-coloured, her amazingly white teeth and her long eyelashes that brushed her cheek when she looked down in embarrassment at being late and having the whole class looking at her. Though I was sure none of them saw her how I did. No one could feel this strongly for her as I suddenly did.

I couldn't explain these irrational emotions I was feeling right then for this girl I'd never noticed before.

I felt a strong urge to walk over to her, wrap my boiling arms around her and protect her from the world. I wanted to ask her a million questions, listen to her voice for eternity, keep her safe, make her happy and spend my every waking moment with her.

I followed her with my eyes, soaking in the way she moved, until she reached her seat and sat down. Kim. That was her name.

She looked up and met my awed gaze. How had I not noticed this goddess before? Her cheeks darkened in a blush, irresistible. I saw panic in her eyes but I was to preoccupied falling deeper into them to wonder why she was panicking. A tiny shy smile graced her lips and suddenly I was blinded by her beauty and I felt truly joyous that she was happy enough to smile. I grinned back.

She averted her gaze for a second before looking back, no doubt to see if I was still staring and of course I was. There was no way I was looking away.

She didn't look back for some time. I wondered what I was going to do, I needed to speak to her, I started to quickly scrawl a note. Once I was done, I folded the piece of paper and passed it to her quickly, whilst no one was looking. It gently nudged her arm and I pulled back; watching as she opened the note under the table.

I studied her expression, first she was shocked, then scared, before her face settled on excited.

Her searching eyes met mine and she nodded once as if you say 'okay' and I sent her a smile. Kim seemed to have that effect on me, when she was near I felt like smiling all the time.

I tried to pay attention for the rest of the lesson but Kim overtook my every thought and I couldn't go ten seconds without looking back at her, just to make sure she was real and that this angel hadn't disappeared.

Soon the bell had rung and I watched as she scrambled to pack away her things. Once she was outside I suddenly felt very lonely, I hurried; eager to see her again.

"Hey." I said as I emerged from the classroom.

"Hi." Her voice sent a pleasant shiver down my spine. It was like listening to wind chimes. I could sit and listen to Kim's voice forever and never get bored.

"What lesson do you have?" I asked quickly; needing to hear her voice again.

I watched her, still not used to how absolutely perfect she seemed to my eyes. "Erm… Spanish." I sighed quietly at her voice and nodded, smiling.

"Come on than." I thought I'd quite willingly stand here and talk to her all day, but I didn't want to get her in to trouble. We began to walk. "I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to walk you to your class?" she nodded, silently. "It's strange… I know we've always been in the same class, but now suddenly it's like I've _really_ seen you and now… I never wanna look away. I think you're very beautiful, Kim." It was funny; telling her all this seemed very natural, I wasn't embarrassed at all.

Her blush returned, brighter than ever and she stumbled through her words, it was so sweet. "I-I'm… well… er… o-okay… thanks."

I grinned "You're extremely cute when you're nervous. Oh well, here we are." I gestured to the classroom next to us and watched her nod vaguely. I wondered whether she was as reluctant to leave me as I was to leave her.

"Thanks."

"Would you like to go see a movie with me this Saturday?" I blurted out, but my voice remained slow and calm.

"Y-yes, I'd like that very much." She answered. My heart soared. I was so happy. I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy.

"Great. I'll pick you up at six. Now you'd better go inside, wouldn't want you being late twice in one afternoon." I was amazed at how normal my voice seemed. I'd have to follow her home tonight to find out where she lived. Not that I'd need to, I'd be able to track her down using her beautiful scent once it'd phased, my nose had already grown accustomed to it. I'd still be at her house tonight, I knew it, even if it was just to be sure she was safe. I'd run around her house all night if I could keep away any danger.

I heard her whisper a goodbye before she disappeared behind the classroom door. This afternoon was going to drag by.

T**hat's it finished. What did you all think? Please take the time to review. It only takes a few seconds but it means a lot. Thanks. **


End file.
